Pet Idea/Lion
'''Lion '''is a pet idea in Head Soccer. Note that image is not very same with the text, but it's close to the text. (because I'm bad at drawing.) Lion will come in update 6.1 with the unnamed character. Appearance Lion is a pet that defends your goal. From Levels 1 to 19, the Lion is still a baby. He looks like an ordinary baby lion and is sitting. He has a orange mansion/mane and his body is yellow. He doesn't even have fingernails, and he is smiling. From levels 20 to 59, the Lion grows up and he is an adult now. Adult Lion has a bigger mane/mansion and he has fingernails that he can use for self-defense. Adult Lion is angry, his teeth are semi-sharp and he has mustache. On level 60, the Lion evolves into it's max form, FULL LION. Full Lion is bigger than adult and baby lion, and he now has a red mane. He is very angry and his teeth are as sharp as a needle. His fingernails are sharper than his teeth two times. You don't want to face an opponent with a full lion. Defense, Movement, HP Lion is very expensive because he is much smarter than other defense pets. Since he is much smarter, he can now also lose HP if a player starts kicking him. Each 4 kicks make the lion lose 2 health. Baby Lion A baby lion is mostly sitting near the goal. Sometimes he moves left or right, and when he does it, he does it very slowly. He can block mostly ground shoots. If you are lucky, and your opponent uses a shot that goes diagonally up-down and has only one ball (like Hong Kong) lion may block the shoot. If there is a shot with a giant ball in it, Baby Lion can block it, but he will lose more than 10hp. If a very fast ball (Pluto's Counter-Attack) hits him, he may die. When a player comes near him and starts kicking him, baby lion will try to fight back by punching the player. His punches are very slow(1punch/2seconds)and each baby lion's punch deals 2 damage in Fight Mode. In other modes it just hurts the player, and it can remove the player's costume. If baby lion is level 15 or higher, it's punches deal 3 damage in Fight Mode. The effect in other game modes is same as Baby Lion that is less than level 15. Adult Lion Adult Lion is now passively moving left and right, but he still isn't fast. Since he is bigger than Baby Lion, he can block shoots that have giant ball in it without losing much HP.(Italy) As well as Baby Lion, he can block shoots that go diagonally. If a very slow ball hits him, he won't lose any HP. Fast ball can make him lose up to 12hp. When a player comes near him and starts kicking him, Adult Lion will now fight back using both fists and mustache. He punches faster than Baby (1 second/ 1 punch), and every 3 punches he uses his mustache to slow the player's kicking down. Now, instead of kicking average 3 times a second, player will be available to kick only once a second. Each of Adult Lion's punches deal 5 damage in Fight Mode. In other modes they can make a player lose both their built-in (Cyborg's face for example) and temporary costume. 3 punches can stun the player. If Adult Lion is level 50 or higher, his punches deal 7 damage in Fight Mode. In other modes, the effect is the same as Adult Lion that is less than level 50. Full Lion Full Lion is moving as fast as South Korea(as fast as player if his speed level is 1). He can now block up to 3 fast moving balls at one time(Luxembourg's powershoot) with losing maximum 15 health. Slow Giant Ball makes him lose 3hp, and fast moving 6hp. He can block shots that go diagonally. When a player comes near him and starts to fight, Lion will use both his fists,mustaches and teeth. His punch ratio is still 1sec/1punch, but his punches deal 8 damage in Fight Mode. In every other mode, he has the same effect as Adult Lion. Since I don't want Lion to be OP, Lion's final damage will be 8. Every 5 punchs he uses his teeth and eats the player. Player will reappear near his goal after 3,5 seconds. In Fight Mode eating makes you lose 10hp, and in other modes, well, you disappear for 3,5 seconds. HP Upgrade Since Lion is very smart and strong enough, he has low HP and he doesn't get a health boost on every level. Every 3 or 4 levels his health gets boosted by 1. After level 20, every 5 levels he gets 1hp. After level 30, this increases to 10. After level 60 his health doesn't increase. Tips & Tricks * Since all 3 lions can stun you, and most Fight Mode opponents whose pet is Lion have a level 20 Adult Lion, you should avoid kicking them and kill them with the ball instead. * If you have a lion as your pet, stay on him if you are defending one of the multi-ball air diagonal shots (Ecuador,Spain). * Full Lion opens his mouth half a second before he attempts to eat you, and you can also hear a growling sound. This is the right moment to get away from the lion, and start kicking him again. Category:Ideas Category:Pet Ideas Category:HSFan2